Since the introduction of diverse multimedia services, for example, high-definition (HD) and ultra-high-definition (UHD) media broadcasting and streaming services, an amount of data being transmitted via networks have surged, and there has been a growing need for sending and receiving a large amount of data. Due to the limited transmission capacity, data transmission via conventional copper wires is fading out, and data transmission based on optical fibers has become a mainstream in real life. Optical fibers allow broadband transmission and are free from interference by electromagnetic waves, and are widely used for transmission of a large amount of digital data.
An optical module device commonly refers to both a data receiving device, which converts an optical signal received via an optical fiber into an electronic signal, and a data transmitting device, which converts an electronic signal into an cal signal and transmits via an optical fiber. A poorly designed, constructed or produced optical module device is susceptible to optical signal loss in the process of transmitting and receiving signals. Accordingly, there is a need for an optical module device that does not suffer signal loss due to inferior design, construction and production.